The proposed study investigates the interaction between experience and expectation in correlation perception. The study uses implicit and explicit measures to explore monthly how people assess correlation, but also how people use actual feature correlations and expectations about correlations to make predictions and to be able to determine if prior expectations produce biases in representations of information, or if they produce response biases.